Funny Little World
by bluerose-animelover27
Summary: This is my first story so please don't be so hard on me please. So this is a RyomaXSakuno story, its songfic, its "Funny Little World" by Alexander Rybak.  Ryoma wants to express his feelings to Sakuno but she always beats him to it. What will he do?


Ryoma and Sakuno are 23 years old and are dating. Ryoma is a professional tennis player. Sakuno is a pastry chef in a small cafe.

Around his sempai-tachi, Ryoma acts like the stoic, cold tennis player everyone knows, but around Sakuno he is a major wreck. She has learned how to stop stuttering and blushing around Ryoma, until sempai-tachi start making fun of their relationship. Of course Ryoma would get mad at the sempai-tachi and Sakuno would blush like crazy.

Ryoma always tries to share his feelings to Sakuno but she always beats him to it. And as always he would reply with a "hn." But this time he will try something new.

**...**

Ryoma was sitting at a park bench listening to his ipod.

Sakuno was looking for Ryoma and found him on the park bench.

Sakuno sat next to him

"Hello." She said.

"Hn." He said

Sakuno pouted.

**Sakuno's POV**

'_Mou, Why do I even try? The same answer everytime. Geez, sometimes he's just to cold even to me! Maybe I am expecting to much of the stoic Prince of Tennis. Maybe he doesn't love me like a love him.'_

**Ryoma's POV**

_'Ah geez shes pouting again. Shes so cute! Okay, stay calm, Ryoma, don't think about it stick to your original plan...wait...what was it again? I can't think straight next to her.'_

**Regular POV**

Ryoma starts hitting his face trying to remember what it was. Sakuno looked worriedly(?).

"Ryoma-kun, are you okay? Are you sick?"

"A-ah, no I'm fine."

'_Ah, geez I'm making her worry, baka!'_

"Are you sure?"

"A-ah, h-hai"

_'Baka, your stuttering! Come on start the plan'_

Ryoma takes out his ipod and goes to one of his playlist. He listens and Sakuno just looks ahead. Ryoma startles her by what he does next.

Ryoma starts to sing the song he listening to:

_Suddenly I'm famous and people know my name  
>I've got a thousand girls just waiting and therefore it's a shame<br>That my heart has been captured by your funny little smile  
>And finally I'm happy if only for a while<br>_

Sakuno blushes and keeps listening to Ryoma

_People call me stupid for treating you like a queen  
>But I don't even worry 'cause you're my unforeseen<br>And I hope that you'll be with me if only in my dreams  
>But here you are next to me and you're glad or so it seems<br>_

Sakuno takes one of his headphones of and puts it on her ear.

_And I don't know for sure where this is going  
>Still I hope for more and more<br>'Cause who would know that you would treat me like a boy  
>And I treat you like a girl in this funny little world<em>

Don't promise me forever just love me day by day  
>No one knows the future, we're young but that's okay<br>'Cause you'll always be a part of me, whatever life will bring  
>And people have to bear with you, this silly song I sing<p>

Your boyfriends might be angry, my girlfriends might be blue  
>But no one can deny it from now on I love you<br>And I have to say it's new to me, this feeling in my heart  
>Guess I've been kind of lonely and you've been kind of smart<p>

Sakuno realizes that this his confession of love but in his own silly way. Sakuno giggles.

_And I don't know for sure where this is going  
>Still I hope for more and more<br>'Cause who would know that you would treat me like a boy  
>And I treat you like a girl in this funny little world<em>

And I don't know for sure where this is going  
>Still I hope for more and more<br>'Cause who would know that you would treat me like a boy  
>And I treat you like a girl in this funny little world, this funny little world<p>

"S-so h-how was it, Ryuuzaki?" Ryoma said blushing.

Sakuno giggled. "It was very creative."

"Hm, I guess thats good." Ryoma smirked.

Sakuno leaned her head on Ryoma's shoulder, who tensed but then relaxed.

"Ne, Ryoma-kun?"

"Nani."

"Why don't you call me 'Sakuno'?"

Ryoma was not expecting that.

"Uh, well...its...er..I mean..."

"Come on, Ryoma-kun, say my first name."

"If I have to, then you do too!"

Sakuno blushed, "Fine, Ryoma!" this made Sakuno and Ryoma blush.

"Come on, your turn" said Sakuno still blushing.

"Fine, but I'm going to do it properly."

Sakuno was confused. Ryoma kneeled on one knee and pulled out a diamond ring.

"Ryuu- Sakuno, will you marry me?" Ryoma said blushing a deep red.

Sakuno gasped and started to cry and said a weak "yes" and went to hug Ryoma. Sakuno then descended a little and kissed Ryoma with all the love she had, and Ryoma kissed back. When they let go they started to laugh.

"I love you, Sakuno."

"I love you too, Ryoma."

**...**

"WHAT YOU GUYS ARE ENGAGED?" sa- yelled the sempai-tachi.

Both Ryoma and Sakuno nodded and laughed.

**...**

Owari!


End file.
